That One Defining Moment
by letschangetheworld
Summary: “Standing on the shores of what I used to know, I’m not so sure anymore.” Theresa’s thoughts on almost losing the love of her life, and their entire situation. Light, with swearing.


Man, I'm always thinking up little uber fluffy ideas that I end up making into stories. I'm ridiculous, what can I say. After I did Jay's perspective I figured I might as well try out Theresa's, so here's the finished product. Its a long one-shot, and there are some heavy moments, says my little friend who read this for me, but I also made it quite light because I am not in angst-y mood. **Fluff**!

Read 'er up and review!

* * *

If there has ever been a defining moment in our relationship, the relationship I'm in with Jay, it's probably been that one time Jay almost died.

Not our first kiss, our first date, our first time together intimately, or our first time going all the way. The first time when one of us truly felt that they were going to lose the other. _The defining moment_.

Above all else I remember Jay's face, the expression that crossed his features just as Cronus sliced through his chest. I remember Herry and Archie's shouts, and how quick Jay was to fight back despite the gaping wound that revealed more of him than I have ever wanted to see.

Atlanta kept telling me to pay attention, and that if I didn't Agnon would make sure I would be next. I'd like to see how she'd react if it was Archie instead of Jay. Anyways, that incoherent, faulty giant was an easy opponent; I don't have a black belt just for kicks, excuse the pun.

The dismal battle didn't carry on more than five minutes after the blow from Cronus; that terrorizing bastard must have realized that although he had gained the upper hand in his fight with Jay, the rest of us were beating his sorry little minions to a thousand pieces.

I remember the unbelievable amount of blood, the feeling like my feet were blocks of solid cement and my legs were made of pure jelly. Atlanta's swearing, Odie telling us that we needed to get Jay back to school.. and then he collapsed.

I would've too, if Herry hadn't been standing near me and noticed my frail appearance and stature and had managed to catch me and hold me up right, allowing me to clear my head fully.

"Jay was made leader for a reason," Hera tells us later in the day, when we have all gathered around the bed Jay is occupying. I flare up, wanting nothing more than to hit this stupid Greek goddess across the face hard enough to redden her glowing white face.

Chiron is running around, and every time he hurtles passed, he tells us words of encouragement; Jay's going to pull through, it's just a little knick, by the time I'm finished with him he won't even have a scar, this could have been so much worse.. my head is swimming.

"Really, the rest of you should get back to the complex. Athena is waiting for you with food," Hera mentions, waving her hands dismissively at us.

The rest of them start to move away from the bed, giving the unconscious Jay words of support. I can hear Herry whispering to Odie about how his hunger could have caused him to devour Cronus whole, but I don't follow. I can't eat. I can't leave.

"Theresa?"

I move forward to crouch down next to Jay, my eyes roaming his peaceful face. Right here was that moment I mentioned earlier. The defining moment in our relationship when I knew that I could never live without him, that if I were to lose this beautiful boy I would never be able to function properly again.

"Theresa, _really_. Jay is fine."

I look up to see Hera gazing down at me sympathetically, yet holding herself in a way that clearly tells me that she's very stubborn and is more than willing to crack down on anyone. I feel defiant, and just as stubborn.

I sit myself down contentedly on the ground next to Jay, and make sure Hera sees me taking Jay's warm, motionless hand. "You get that Jay's not your son, right?" I ask her lightly, not surprised to hear a nearby Chiron gasp a little.

"That is quite enough, Theresa. Jay is perfectly fine." Hera's voice is cold and indignant.

I don't respond and I don't blink away from Jay's face. "Maybe so. But this is Jay _my boyfriend_. Not Jay your leader. I would appreciate it if you would just live with the fact I'm going to sit here next to him until he opens his eyes."

Chiron is now standing next to Hera, and I hear him whisper something to her but I can't make it out at all. Moments pass and then Hera exhales noisily _and makes sure I hear it_, before walking off with Chiron, whose hooves echo throughout the large atrium.

I'm left alone with Jay now, and the pent up feeling of overwhelming exhaustion and stress engulfs me entirely. Maybe I should have had somebody stay with me.

A shaky groan escapes my lips and I lean forward with my elbows on a small space of the bed Jay isn't residing on. I just don't know anymore. I can't get a grip on the fact that I'm even involved in such a ridiculously illogical situation. Descendents of Greek Gods battling some time maniac? Everything I used to know before this is gone; I used to watch cartoons Saturday mornings before anybody else in my house got up (which was really only my dad), and school was so easy because everything was so damn _carefree._ But now I spend my Saturday mornings alternating between sleeping off my aching body from training and having visions. And school, fuck school. Trying to concentrate with Archie and Atlanta's nagging at eachother constantly in my ear, and Jay alternating between going over 'battle plans' with me and trying to kiss me.. it's impossible.

I just want to work hard and graduate and drive around and enjoy my summers and have fun with my friends and.. and Jay. I want Jay, minus the looming situation we've both found ourselves stuck in, like some sort of quicksand that's pulling us deeper and deeper in.

I'm fighting it, but Jay isn't. He's too much of a cocky leader to complain like I am.

Jay. Who knew I'd end up falling in love with the awkward yet confident and determined boy I had first met months ago before we really began this adventure. We've admitted to each other just how early our feelings started, and he had a good laugh over how I confronted Atlanta on whether or not he had a girlfriend at the beginning. At the same time, I enjoyed how much he had been stressed about me possibly reading minds.

I dissolve away into my own thoughts for a fair bit, and fail to realize just how late it's getting. My watch now reads twelve fifteen am, and once my body and mind registers the time, I realize just how bushed I am.

"I need a pillow," I mutter to myself, my head swishing left and right immediately after in case somebody else was in the atrium and heard me talking to myself like some sort of _batty old person_. I haul myself to my pretty much dead feet and trudge across the marble floor to a closet. I figure there's got to be some spare mats, or pillows or something that I can lay down on or use as a head rest.

I find myself a pillow and begin my agonizing six step journey back to Jay's bedside when I realize I could probably use a blanket too. Just as I open up the closet door again and fish out what I believe is a really ancient throw rug, I hear a distinct groan that I've heard before.

The ragged pillow falls from under my arm and the throw rug slips through my fingers. It's not important, because Jay is attempting to sit up and is holding a hand to his chest, wincing.

"JAY!" I shriek in delight, stumbling my way over the pillow.

He jumps in surprise, evidently having not realized that his devoted girlfriend would have OBVIOUSLY stayed by his side the entire time. The blanket has pooled in his waist and now I can see the huge white gauze that Chiron wrapped around the abrasion. I manage to use what remaining self control I have and instead of jumping onto the bed and tackling him, I throw myself into a crouched position beside the bed.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Oh god, I should go get Chiron." Babbling is never good, but my brain cells have officially died so what's it matter. "I'll be right back, don't move."

But before I can soar off across the room, Jay reaches out and grabs my hand, pulling me back to him. He looks at me with an amused smirk, but I'm completely mystified; I guess he doesn't realize that he almost died and has a healing, cavernous slash underneath the white gauze.

"Theresa," He begins, still smirking. "I'm fine. Relax."

But I can't relax, and once again the stress of this entire day takes it's toll on me; my eyes water up and my vision is obscured and I almost don't see Jay's eyes widen in shock.

"No, no you're not fine," I manage. "There was so much blood and you just collapsed and you were so pale and Hera was almost going to make me go back to the apartment.." My voice had started shaking and has gotten to the point where I'm all over the place.

Jay opens his mouth, fishing for the right words to say to me, but I shake my head furiously at him. "You can't say anything to me that's going to make me feel any better, Jay, you stupid, _stupid_ man."

"Maybe you should, um, sit down or something," He offers me, and shuffles over a little, grimacing as he does it.

I don't take his offer, and instead furiously wipe at my tear-stained cheeks. "I'm getting Chiron."

"There's no need, I just came to check up."

We both hear a voice and turn to see Chiron coming towards us, and to my dismay Hera is floating after him, her nightgown fluttering around her feet.

"Jay," She starts assertively, gliding over to the side of the bed that I'm standing on. Chiron motions for Jay to sit up more, and he does, while turning his face up towards his mentor. "How're you feeling?" Hera asks, looking him over as I step away, Jay's hand sliding out of mine.

As Chiron unravels the gauze, Jay shrugs just slightly. "I've been better," He answers. "But its not that bad."

"Theresa?" I jump, looking up from the floor at Hera. Boy, is she dreadfully intimidating when she's hell-bent on getting her point across. "I do believe it's time for you to _finally_ head over to the Brownstone. As I mentioned earlier, Jay is fine."

Boy, do I ever hate her. "Yes, ma'am." I obediently tip toe around her, noticing Chiron give Hera a slightly severe look as I do. But something stops me just as I'm about to walk down the three odd stairs that lead to the double doors of the atrium.

"Actually, Hera, if you wouldn't mind I'd like Theresa to stay the rest of the night with me. I could use her company, and I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep anyways."

Have I mentioned that I'm head over heels in love with that stupid, stupid boy? Tiny fireworks explode inside of me and I turn around to see Hera looking put out. "If you wish, Jay," She says finally, looking punctually at Chiron next to avoid looking at me. She'd probably be even more offended because I think I resemble a really bright Christmas tree as of this moment.

"He's responding well to what I gave him," Chiron says finally, catching on that Hera is waiting for an update on Jay's condition. "By morning all he should need is a band-aid, really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm pooped." The centaur gave Jay a wink, who smiled back in thanks.

Hera stands there for a second, before she swells slightly and follows Chiron out of the hall, leaving Jay and I in silence. Until I break it with a, "I love you!" and throw myself back across to his bedside.

Jay shuffles over again, chuckling at my enthusiasm, and I crawl in next to him, careful not to touch him in any way, shape or form. He lays down and yanks me with him so we're laying side by side, our shoulders pressing against each other. I feel him shift slightly, his far arm coming across my stomach and resting there.

"Theresa, I - "

"Don't," I begin tiredly, closing my eyes and exhaling. "You're okay," I add, though I'm still not entirely convinced.

Jay's arm tightens around my stomach and I'm turned slightly so that part of my body is resting on his chest, his injured chest. My eyes fly open. "Jay!" I hiss, trying to roll away but he shakes his head and keeps me there, nestled against his chest.

"It doesn't hurt, whatever Chiron gave me just now has kicked in." He kisses the top of my head, and then relaxes, using his other hand to stroke my hair, running his fingers through the messy locks. "Go to sleep, baby."

That's really all the permission I need. My eyes shut again and I melt into my fatigue, vaguely aware of Jay's steady breathing above me.

"Love you," I mumble to him.

I can just hear the soft smile in his voice as he responds, "Love you too, Theresa."


End file.
